


unaware for a cause

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Done Alexis | Quackity, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Jealous Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Jealousy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Oblivious GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Polyamorous Character, seriously he's so done, so it's not really that much angst, theyre stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Ugh, no he’s— he’s just Dream, my best friend.”“Best friend, alright, as if he wasn't like a puppy trailing behind you. Anyway, your ‘not boyfriend’, this Dream guy hates me”or, Quackity messes up, breaks a few hearts, and somehow gains himself and one of his best friends boyfriends. All in a day's work.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I shared this idea on tumblr and I'm making it a reality now. Comments are appreciated! This will hopefully take very little to be written but IDRK. Enjoy!

“So, I'm pretty sure your boyfriend hates me.”

  
  


“My what?” George asked. It was highly annoying, that he decided this was the moment to pretend to know nobody, but Quackity supposed he could entertain it.

“Okay, dont play dumb with me,” Quackity said, as he flopped beside George on the couch, where George was watching the awful soap opera as his way of learning Spanish. Quackity, who could obviously understand all of it, wasjust lawhing his ass off at the awful acting and dumb script, while George just pretended the man wasn’t there. George scrunched his nose but besides that didn't make any actions to make him go away, so Quackity just scooted closer. George groaned in distress, and Quackity just snickered, as he made a move to go closer. 

“I have no idea what youre talking about!” George answered. Quackity didn’t buy anything he was saying, and expressed as such. 

  
  


“Really? no dirty blonde hair, stupidly tall, that always comes to fetch you in class, and brings you coffee boyfriend?” George’s eyes went comically round, just like plates. Quackity looked at him funny. “Are you telling me he's not your boyfriend? Because if he treats you like that…” 

George paused at that, seemingly regretting his life choices. That was a common trait in George whenever Quackity was around, so he didn’t think much of it. After all, he knew despite the whining that George appreciated his company. 

“Ugh, no he’s— he’s just Dream, my best friend.” 

“Best friend, alright, as if he wasn't like a puppy trailing behind you. Anyway, your ‘not boyfriend’, this Dream guy hates me”

“He doesn't hate you, I've spoken to him about you” George said, clearly confused. Quackity was confused, but for completely different reasons. He started moving his arms around, as if to emphasize his message. 

“Well, I don't know!” Quackity shouted, making George grimace. “But he throws dirty looks at me every time we are talking, and he clearly doesn't enjoy my presence, so he either hates me…” Quackity trails off, before seemingly brightening up with an idea, and then proceeds to wheeze like he’s just been told the best joke in the world. George already knows he won't like whatever words come out of Quackity once he’s done. 

“-or he's jealous. Oh god, he's  _ so _ jealous. Are you sure you two aren't dating?”

George feels his face heat up at that, looking away from Quackity in case he notices. He doesn’t dare hope, not since Dream is clearly not interested. This is just Quackity being silly.

“There must be another reason. He surely isn’t inter— I mean, he must know that you and me aren't like that. He's just… very clingy. But we’re friends and only that.”

_ Even if I would love to be anything more _ , he thinks mournfully. Quackity doesn’t quite catch his change of tone, pretending to be heartbroken by George's previous words, glossing over what the second phrase even implied, because he lives to make fun of George more than messing with clearly emotionally constipated people. He’s already got his own crushes, thank you very much.

“Oh, Georgie, you wounded me, and here I was trying to win over your heart.'' He says, as he scots closer and starts mimicking kissing George, while the later just laughs and screams at him to leave him alone, but clearly having fun and not making any actual moves to bring him down off his lap. In fact, both were laughing so hard that they didn't notice the other person who had just entered the room, up until they scoffed slightly. By the tone of gesture, they seemed annoyed, or at least we're doing a poor job about it.

“Hah, hey, Dream!” Geirge said, effectively shoving Quackity off his lap like he always could, Quackity murmured something about  _ bros before hoes _ before he realizes he is now on the top of the murder list of this tall, 6’3, ex football player because he was just pretending to smooch his alleged crush. Quackity wasn't making it out of here alive, or so it seemed. He doubted George would vouch for his life if he had to. 

“Heyyyy, man.” He said, chuckling slightly. Dream doesn't even spare him a look, choosing instead to look at George. However, and even Quackity could see what was going on, it lacked the softness it would normally hold. Something pained and almost mournfully clouded his green eyes, and he looked like a kicked puppy. Or, you know, someone who thinks blew up his chance with his crush.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Dream starts, somehow genuinely looking sorry about walking in. It’s all so genuine that Quackity feels really ashamed of pretending to like George, even though he knows it’s all jokes. He spares a glance at George to see him with an equally pained look, direct at Dream. The man kept going, his glance stuck on the floor. “George, you forgot this in your classroom, and I came here to bring it to you. I also picked that one cake you like from the coffee shop on the way. I won't annoy you any longer, you two can… keep going, I suppose.” And thus, the boy left, not paying attention to George when he called him. 

The blonde’s voice sounded so, so terribly sad. Both boys were shocked by the exchange, Quackity barely being able to process what the hell had just happened, accustomed to the slightly threatening but energetic and —or so he heard— egocentric boy. George groaned, this time sounding genuinely upset. Quackity could only pat him in the back.

“What- what was that?!” George asked. Quackity hummed.

“That, my dear friend, is jealousy. That man is madly in love with you.” George scoffed but Quackity insisted, not being able to take the sad eyes out of his mind now. “No, no, listen, I'm not even kidding— did you see that look?! That man was heartbroken thinking we were actually making out! It wasn’t even funny, it was just sad. Gosh, how will you even reject him when he already looks like that when he—” He felt George tense rather abruptly by his side at the mention of rejecting him, and Quackity’s eyes went wide.

“No. There’s just no way.”

“...”

“You’re so stupid. You’re so stupid George Noun! You like him and haven't made a single move?! When he fucking looks at you with heart eyes?! When he treats you like that?!”

“I-I didn’t know—”

“No, George!” Quackity said, using his I’m-right-and-I’ll-tell-you-why voice, while moving towards the whiteboard George kept in his room. He took one of the markers, and got to work. George was looking at him like he had grown another head. “Look, your last class was— what, Interaction or something?”

“It was Interaction Programming.” George adds, rather unhelpfully. 

“Shut up. Anyway, that class is liiiiike at the back of the building,” he emphasized his point by drawing a point in the whiteboard that was supposed to represent the University. George just stared at it. Across the whiteboard, he put more buildings and another point. “And here’s your coffee shop. And! And, your dorm is right here. “He put another point, closer to the class point. George tilted his head in thought.

“When you put it like that…” _ I didn’t realize he did this much walking,  _ he thought. And then it hit. 

“I didn't know he was into me! I just thought he was that kind!”

“You think a normal person would simp like that?!” Quackity shouted back, looking genuinely exasperated by his friend’s love life. “You're pretty, but not  _ that _ pretty, that man is heads over heels about you!”

  
  


Silence loomed over them for a minute or two, and of course, Quackity was the one to break it. 

  
  


“So you'll go find him and confess and maybe convince him to not kill me now, right?” Quackity asked. George kept his mouth shut, looking like the frown emoji. “There's no way— George, shoot your goddamn shot!”

George covered his face with his hands. Knowing himself, he was probably bright red. “Its not that simple!”

“It really is, man.'' He said, sensing his genuine discomfort and opting to go for a softer, calmer voice. George groaned again into his hands, while Quackity opted to go beside him again and rub soothing movements in his back. “You both like each other and it will be awesome, I can tell he cares about you, even if he seems to hate my guts.”

“He doesn't hate you…” George says, strangely confident in this information. He also moves the fingers covering his eyes to look at Quackity in his. “But maybe it is true he can get a little jealous? But he's a sweet guy, Quackity, he even—” George seemed to catch himself from rambling, clapping his mouth shut, but Quackity just wouldn't allow that, he needed this George-lore.

  
  


“No, no, I'm invested now. I'm invested! I wanna know about this ‘sweet guy’, really!” George brushed him off, but Quackity insisted, shaking George so he couldn’t ignore him. “For real! Have you ever been able to gush about him?”

George seemed deep in thought, before he shocked his head. Quackity beamed. 

“Dude, it's so freeing talking about the guys you like, I would know! Lay on me, I'll try to not gag at the disgusting details” George rolled his eyes, but considered the offer. It wouldn’t hurt to talk a little about these feelings, he reasoned with himself, not after months of keeping them shut down. Besides, he knew after anything that Quackity was trustable, if not a little bit overboard. He sighed, making up his choice.

“Well,” he stated, Quackity vibrating from his excitement by his side. “He's been my best friend for 5 years now…”

  
  


* * *

  
  


Sapnap often woke up to a Dream call. Where it being a bad grade, a petty argument he wanted to rant about, or just the older missing him. He sometimes woke up to what he considered a ‘George’ problem. However, he had never woken up to Dream calling him crying. Of course, that didn’t mean he wasn’t ready in seconds to comfort one of his best friends. 

“Hey, man, what’s— what’s going on?” He asked, trying to help him the best he could. If Dream only needed company, he would stay in the line until he came over, or until Sapnap himself walked to his room. If he needed to vent, he was right there. That’s what found family is for. But for much that he was willing to listen to Dream through everything, he wasn’t ready for the words that would come out from his mouth. 

“George he was— Quackity were— they were making out.” 

  
“George was  _ what _ .” 


	2. Chapter 2

“He fucked up, Karl. He screwed up, he— he hurt my  _ baby _ .”

“Please never refer to Dream as your baby.” Karl said, gently stroking his best friend’s fair. Sapnap just huffed, relaxing under Karl’s care. “I’ve heard you two call each other brother way too much for it not to be weird.” 

“Well— he  _ is _ my baby, but like, in a brother sense. Like I care about him, a lot, and just knowing that George would— do that. Makes me so angry, Karl. I will, I dunno, like Tommy says, start to stab shit.” 

Karl looked at him disapprovingly. “Hey, I know this must be rough for Dream, but we can’t force George to feel anything, dude. That’s so not pog.” Sapnap roughly stands up at that, surprising Karl. He stares at him wide in the eyes. 

“Oh, but George knows of Dream’s simping! He must know, and he— well, maybe not anymore, but once he— he liked Dream, I could  _ see _ that and— and Quackity?! Couldn’t he—” Sapnap’s voice went from shouting to a mere whisper, and Karl’s eyes couldn’t help but soften. He looked away, before his chest could get any more tight. 

“It’s because you like Quackity too, right? This is not only about Dream.” 

Sapnap covered his face in his hands. “Sorta. Yes. No. I dunno. Because— yes, that hurts like a bitch. But…” 

“But…?” Karl prompted, not ungently, as he took one of Sapnap’s hands and put it down. Even like that, the other wouldn’t meet his gaze. 

“But Dream  _ is _ like a brother. And listening to him cry like that— I never want to hear that again, Karl. It broke  _ my _ heart.” Karl could understand. Seeing Sapnap so hurt also broke his own heart, but in a different way. However, he had to be understanding, because the heart had no way to be tamed, he would know.

Harboring feelings for his two best friends, who —at least used to— like each other. 

But right now that’s unimportant. Right now both Sapnap and Dream need his comfort, and he was going to be their damned best friend. Theirs, and George’s too. “I understand, but cursing out George can’t be the solution. We have to talk with them, have Dream talk to him, and then we can find a solution. Rationally. Because we also love George, and you know that.”

Sapnap’s pout was very telling. 

“I still want to beat the shit out of him…” he said instead. 

Karl sighed. Before anyone could actually communicate, he would have to cut Sapnap’s murderous intent. And before anything else, actually… 

  
  
  


_**karl to dweamy** _

**karl:** hi !! how are u doing? 

**karl:** remember to drink water !! 

**karl:** me nd sapnap are here if you need anything 

**karl:** like going out or bringing you food or smth 

**dweamy:** I’m okay

**dweamy:** Don’t worry about me

**dweamy:** It’s late 

**karl:** ik you aren’t fine because you never use the autocorrector 

**karl:** and that’s okay

**karl:** in sapnap’s words

**karl:** “it hurts like a bitch”

**dweamy:** haha

**dweamy:** but srsly

  
  
  


“Who are you texting,” Sapnap said, now back at Karl’s lap. The latter would be blushing if his concern for Dream wasn’t as big as it was. They all know that when Dream loves, he does so with all his heart and, as such, he also hurts with all of himself. What is endearing, to certain degree, can be extremely damaging for himself and Karl wouldn’t want his friend to be alone when he knows he’s hurting like this. Him being perhaps not okay, but alright for now, is Karl’s top priority. He hums to Sapnap as an answer, who seems to take it without minding much because of the way Karl’s hand comes back to his hair and starts petting it gently. 

  
  
  
  
  


**dweamy:** i’ll be alright

**karl:** when was the last time you ate

**dweamy:** um 

**karl:** dream

**dweamy:** i kinda was planning on sharing cake with george

**dweamy:** before

**dweamy:** ykno

**dweamy:** so at 2pm? 

**karl:** bro

**karl:** it’s 7pm

**karl:** me nd sapnap are going on a trip to my room to fetch one of those sandwiches jimmy has

**karl:** and we’re dropping in your room

**karl:** we’re having a boys night

**karl:** and there’s nothing u can do about it 

**dweamy:** … okay 

**karl:** great! see you in 15 

**dweamy:** thank you karl

**karl:** don’t even mention it 

"Welp," Karl said, patting Sapnap's head as if to wake him up. "We're getting Dreamy some snacks, aight? And having a boys night." Sapnap let out an very loud 'woo' before standing up, which Karl could not find more endearing. He just laughed slightly while they prepared to move to Karl's dorm to grab the stuff they needed.   
  


* * *

  
  
  


Quackity didn’t quite realize how much of an impact his joke of making out with George would make, not until he unlocked his phone and saw three missing calls from Karl and 24 from Sapnap, with 57 messages from the both of them in their private group chat (‘fiances’, if you must know). He didn’t even have to read the messages to know what kind of impression they have now:

They have assumed that he actually likes  _ George.  _ No fucking way. 

“George!” He groans, once the reality sets in. George, who was munching on the cake  Dream had brought him, looking at him with confusion. Quackity was quick to clarify. “They think I like you now!”

“Whom?” George said, or attempted to, with a mouth full of cake. Quackity made a gagging motion at him, and he swallowed. 

“Karl and Sapnap! Dream must’ve told Sapnap and of course Sapnap told Karl. I am ruined.” He mused, throwing himself to the floor. “I am so done. Any chances I had are gone, George.” 

  
  


George’s eyes were also very wide. But instead of caring about the very important death of Quackity’s love life, he shouts: “Dream must be miserable right now!” Quackity is ready to throw the Brit man out of the window. 

“Of course that’s what you fucking care about!” He says, giving up, and planning his own funeral. Maybe if he’s lucky he can go back to Mexico and not deal with this emotional mess anymore. Sure, he’ll miss Sapnap’s brash personality and Karl’s hug and perhaps even George’s snippy comments, and even the fake beef he has with Dream, but he would be spared. But, clearly, George had other plans. _ I hate him _ , Quackity decided.

“We must— Oh my god, we have to talk to Dream, we’ve been only wasting time. I can’t believe I’ve been rambling all this time when he’s probably— Quackity stop moping, we have to go! Then you can explain to your boyfriends whatever they think you did and I can— apologize, he’s probably stuck in his room or something stupid like that— Quackity, you don’t understand.” 

His tone was worried and serious, with a poorly concealed sadness to it. Quackity assumed knowing a person like that would make something to you. He knew, now better than ever, that George’s care for Dream was greater than anything else. So he swallowed his self-pity, stood up, and said. “Okay, but you apologize to him.” 

George gaped at him. 

“You were the one to pretend to kiss me!” He said while he rushed around taking a random hoodie from his closet and his keys. Quackity rolled his eyes.

“Semantics. It’s the person you didn’t confess to.” George only sputtered. Quackity decided to ignore him and go towards the door, while George kept making sure everything was locked and nothing was going to burn (those are the worries of the university student, he supposed). He rested by the side of the door, thinking about what he was going to say to Sapnap and Karl. He was almost considering having a head start going to Karl’s and Sapnap’s room to fill them in before confronting Dream (which, he supposed, would take a while) before he heard a familiar and intimidating voice refer to him.

  
  


“Quackity.” The man of his nightmares said. Quackity gulped, and looked to the side. 

  
  


And surely enough, there he was: Technoblade, with murderous intent in his eyes, and a Mythology book in his hands that looks like it could kill. 

Just how many people did Quackity piss off today?!

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Petty fights and ‘wars’ were not uncommon in the dorms building. The supervisors and directors had long given up in trying to calm the students when those broke out, just making sure they cleaned up after themselves when they were done, and that if they were to damage private property, they paid for it. As such, great wars have been fought in these halls, loads of ‘manhunts’ have been staged (and there’s a rumour a rematch is coming soon) and pranks are a common occurrence in the halls. As such, when Karl and Sapnap walked down the hall towards Jimmy’s room, it did not surprise the latter to hear some shouting and threats somewhere close in the building.

What did surprise Sapnap was recognizing one of those screams. Manhunt had sure improved his hearing. 

“Karl.” Sapnap said, grabbing Karl by the hand to stop him. He promptly missed the way Karl blushed easily by the gesture, and focused on listening to the noises that got more desperate by the second. “Karl, I think Quackity is being murdered.”

“He’s what?!” Karl shouted-whispered back. 

Surely enough, another scream drowned out the response Sapnap wanted to give. With a new resolution in his mind, and holding Karl’s voice tight, he rushed to where the noises were coming from. And sure enough, he found Quackity being towered by a 6’2 man. Sapnap saw red, forgetting about everything to go protect one of the loves of his life (and he’ll go back to that thought later, when his brain is not clouded with murder). Surely enough, he barreled this man to free Quackity of his grasp, sending the two of them to the floor. And it’s only then that he thinks about discovering who was towering over Quackity. The only and one Technoblade.

Now Sapnap wasn’t  _ afraid _ of Technoblade. But he wouldn’t go against Technoblade willingly. He only needs to think back to the Battle of the Lake (their prank fight when the pool was open), or that one Championship where he teamed up with Dream, or any other possible moment to be sure of it. He has a moment of doubt, but a relieved sigh from Quackity makes his anger get back on full force. 

“What the heck, man?!” Sapnap shouts. Technoblade squints his eyes at him, with an incredulous look on his eyes. 

“You should be on my team here ! Didn’t he mess with Dream?! I just wanted to know what’s up!” Technobalde said, shoving Sapnap off. Karl was the only one to connect the pieces in his mind quickly enough.

“You… care about Dream?” he said, looking thoughtfully lost. Techno was quick to deny it, just making it more obvious. He rushes to stammer a response. 

“I don’t care about Dream, he’s just my study-partner and sworn rival! ...but today he was a bit off, and he came out of here crying, so I assumed I could do some investigating journalism from here.” He says, as if intimidating a fellow university student counted as ‘investigating journalism’. For Technoblade, it probably did. 

“I didn’t do anything to that tall bastard! He just thought I was being all lovey dovey with his crush!”

“Quackity!” George suddenly shouted, having gotten out of the room just in time to hear Quackity say those words. “Are you just going to tell that to everyone now?!”

“I didn’t say you liked him too!” Quackity gloated, taking special pleasure in the way George got redder once he realized he was right. “That’s on you, dumbass!”

Karl felt a headache form on the front of his head. This was going to be a long, long night. 


End file.
